Heartache
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Harry dachte, es wäre besser zu gehen, bevor man verlassen wird. Blaise war nicht ganz seiner Meinung.


**Titel: Heartache  
><strong>**Autor:**Ayu**  
>Fandom:<strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Charaktere:<strong>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini  
><strong>Tabelle:<strong>1  
><strong>Thema:<strong>#03 Through with you (Maroon 5)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1.256 (Ohne Songtext)

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „Through with you" von Maroon 5 ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

* * *

><p><em>Can you see me<br>Floating above your head  
>As you lay in bed<br>Thinking about everything  
>That you did not do<br>Cause saying I love you  
>Has nothing to do with meaning it<br>_

Unsicherheit war etwas, was Harry absolut nicht leiden konnte. Wenn er unsicher war bedeutete das, dass er nicht wusste, ob er es schaffen würde. Und wenn er nicht wusste, ob er schaffen würde, was er zu schaffen hatte, bedeutete das den Tod vieler Unschuldiger. Deswegen versuchte er auch sich immer wieder klar zu machen, dass er an das glauben musste, was er tat auch wenn es schwierig war.  
>Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihn diese Einstellung in eine solche Situation bringen würde.<p>

Harry hatte gewusst, dass diese Philosophie nicht in allen Lebenslagen sinnvoll war, jedoch überle-benswichtig für seine Kampf mit Voldemort. Doch in der Liebe? Da sah alles wieder ganz anders aus. Die Unsicherheit hatte ihn so oft überkommen wollen, dass er irgendwann einfach nicht mehr sagen konnte wo sein Weg lag. Was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Fühlte sein Partner wirklich dasselbe wie er? War es nur ein Spiel? Die Tatsache, dass sie es vor der Schule ebenfalls nicht offen zeigen konnten half nicht seine Sorgen wegzuwischen. Im Gegenteil, wann immer er seinen Partner mit jemand anderem gesehen hatte, fürchtete er dieser würde sich im Endeffekt doch lieber für die Person entscheiden bei der er sich gerade befand und ihn einfach verlassen. Immerhin brachte er nur Probleme. Besonders für einen Slytherin.

Und nun hatte er selbst Schuld, dass er hier alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und nichts lieber tun würde als seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, doch er konnte nicht. Wie sollte Harry den anderen auch erklären, dass sein Herz schmerzte wie nie zuvor, da er die Person die er liebte von sich gesto-ßen hatte um ihn zu verlassen, ehe er verlassen werden konnte? Wie sollte er ihnen sagen, dass er nichts mehr bereute als das? Und wie sollte er ihnen sagen, dass die Person der sein Herz gehörte niemand anderes als Blaise Zabini war?

_And I don't trust you  
>Cause every time you're here<br>Your intentions are unclear  
>I spend every hour waiting for a phone call<br>That I know will never come  
>I used to think you were the one<br>Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all_

* * *

><p><em>You ain't ever coming back to me<br>That's not how things were supposed to be  
>You take my hand just to give it back<br>No other lover has ever done that  
><em>

Was Harry jedoch nicht wusste war, dass es tief im Kerker im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins einen Jungen gab, dem es genauso erging. Seit Harry ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie sich nicht mehr treffen konnten, dass es besser so für sie sei, saß Blaise vor dem Kamin und dachte nach. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was auf einmal mit dem Gryffindor los war. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie mehr verband als nur einfache Lust und das diese Beziehung länger halten würde, doch offensichtlich hatte er sich da getäuscht. Jedoch wollte Blaise einfach nichts einfallen, was Harry den Anstoß gegeben haben könnte diesen Schritt zu gehen. Es war doch eigentlich alles in Ordnung gewesen, oder nicht?

Scheinbar konnte ja nicht alles in Ordnung gewesen sein, denn sonst würde er jetzt nicht hier alleine sitzen und darüber nachdenken, sondern seine Zeit mit Harry verbringen. Sicher, es war nicht immer einfach da sie schlecht vor die Schule treten konnten und ihre Liebe füreinander offen zeigen konnten. Alleine wegen der Rivalität ihrer Häuser war das schon ein Problem und nicht zu vergessen, dass Harry auserkoren war den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, eine Gestallt der er selbst eventuell dienen musste. Nicht, dass er das jemals gewollt hätte, doch ihm blieb am Ende vermutlich nichts anderes übrig, als sich dem Willen anderer zu beugen, zumindest wenn er überleben wollte. Aber war das nicht auch einer der Gründe gewesen, weswegen er Harry bewundert hatte? Er schien immer so stark und entschlossen seinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten, während einige Slytherins sich wünschten, dass er den Dunklen Lord besiegen würde, damit sie sich ihm nicht anschließen mussten. Keiner von ihnen hätte sich selbst gegen ihn gestellt und Blaise dachte fast, dass er sich Schuldig fühlen sollte darauf zu hoffen, dass jemand ihn befreite, der nicht älter als er selbst war.

Doch da war noch mehr, was ihn an Harry Potter fasziniert hatte, denn wenn man ihn genauer be-trachtete, war er doch so manches Mal gar nicht so sicher, wie er nach außen immer vorgab. Vor al-lem bei ihren Treffen, war es ihm immer wieder aufgefallen, die Unsicherheit die sich in diesen fes-selnden, grünen Augen widergespiegelt hatte, hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und er wollte das niemand außer ihm Harry jemals so zu Gesicht bekam. Und nun als er darüber nachdachte, war der Moment in dem er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte wohl auch der Augenblick gewesen in dem er sich in Harry verliebt hatte. Aber all das zählte momentan kaum, denn er war wieder allein.

_Do you remember  
>The way we used to melt<br>Do you remember how it felt  
>When I touched you<br>Oh cause I remember very well_

* * *

><p><em>And how long has it been<br>Since someone you let in  
>Has given what I gave to you<br>_

Die Tage schienen quälend langsam an ihnen vorbei zu ziehen. Sich zu sehen war schmerzhaft, doch es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit sich wirklich vollkommen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wie oft hatten sich ihre Blicke nun schon getroffen? Wie oft hatten sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich ihre Gefühle exakt in den Augen des anderen widerspiegelten? Doch war das überhaupt noch wichtig? Sie wussten es nicht. Doch nach dieser Zeit war Beiden bewusst geworden, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Und so war es Blaise, der schließlich den ersten Schritt tat.

Es war Mittagszeit und die meisten der Schüler saßen bereits in der Großen Halle zum essen, nur der Dunkelhaarige Slytherin lehnte an einer Wand in der Nähe des Eingangs und wartete ungeduldig da-rauf, dass die Person auftauchte mit der er so dringend sprechen musste. Nach kurzer Zeit erschien auch endlich der Gryffindor, der im in der letzten Zeit einige schlaflose Nächte beschert hatte. Fest entschlossen ihn dieses Mal endgültig zur Rede zu stellen, stieß Blaise sich von der Wand ab und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Harry zu.  
>„Ich muss mit dir reden, jetzt!" fauchte er den anderen fast an und erschrockenen grüne Augen blickten zu ihm auf.<br>„Blaise? Ich.. ähm… das…" Tief durchatmend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und sah sein Gegenüber schließlich fast flehend an, als wolle er ihn bitten nicht zu tun, was auch immer er vor hatte. „Wir haben nichts mehr zu besprechen."  
>Blaise hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach sein würde. Der Gryffindor war schon immer stur gewe-sen, doch er würde nicht aufgeben. Und auch wenn der andere Junge nun geradewegs auf die Tür der großen Halle zuging war ihr Gespräch noch lange nicht beendet.<br>„Oh doch, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen, Harry! Was soll das Ganze eigentlich? Einerseits sagst du mir, wir können uns nicht mehr sehen und dann siehst du mich jeden Tag mit einem Blick an, der mir eindeutig sagst, dass du es eigentlich gar nicht beenden wolltest!"  
>„Blaise bitte, es geht einfach nicht…" murmelte Harry lediglich noch, ehe er die Tür öffnete und in der Großen Halle verschwand, hoffend das der Slytherin verstehen würde. Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran und somit riss er einfach nach ihm die Tür auf, ging mit eiligen Schritten auf den verdutzten Gryffindor zu und zog ihn vor den Augen der gesamten Schule einfach an sich und küsste ihn. Am Anfang war Harry noch versucht sich zu wehren, doch im Endeffekt gewannen seine Gefühle die Überhand, er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des anderen und erwiderte den Kuss mit fast verzweifelter Leidenschaft. Das Raunen das durch die Halle ging bekamen sie gar nicht mit, da sie zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen waren. Das Einzige was für sie noch zählte waren sie beide.<p>

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, lehnte Harry seinen Kopf an Blaise Brust.  
>„Ich hasse dich" murmelte er schließlich leise, doch sie beide wussten, dass es genau das Gegenteil war. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Blaises Gesicht, als er den Gryffindor näher an sich zog und die ge-schockten Gesichter um sich herum betrachtete.<br>„Weißt du Harry, ich liebe dich auch. Und eines sage ich dir gleich, ich lass dich so schnell sicher nicht wieder gehen"


End file.
